kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Saro
Art by Brody: Epic art by Nightmare Alien, Saro Vs. Savagala: Art by Woodzilla: Specifications and special considerations, if anyone wishes to draw him(Red indicates what must be drawn on him): Height: Bipedal: 328 ft. Quadrupedal: 217 ft. Weight: 60,000 tons Length: Bipedal: 375 ft. Quadrupedal: 656 ft. Wing Span: 656 ft. Gender: Male (hence King of The Dragons) Combat Style: Charging/Melee(Ranged when flying) Primary Attacks: Talons, Wings, Tail and Horns Secondary Attacks: Teeth Primary Weapons: Flames, Fire Balls, Electric Touch and Heat Pulse Secondary Weapons: Explosive Ice Beam Energy Type: Elemental Affinity(Electric) Overview: Saro is a new species of giant dragon. His mother was an Yellow Air Dragon named Cylavia, his father was a Blue Sea Dragon named Koron, he has a half-sister or should I say (sisters)who are a two-headed dragon(flightless) named Tinia and Tanaya, another half-sister(s) who is a seven-headed dragon who's names are Salaly, Sylalvia, Shiraly, Satcy, Saraha, Sephania and Sonoya, and a beautiful wife, though not really a dragon, but a mutated variation of one(looks just like Xaro, but smaller and more curvier)named Saroette. Saro is also capable of flying, swimming and digging. His armor is so tough, not even swords, guns, missiles, rockets, bullets, or bombs can penetrate it. Origin: Over a thousand years ago in the Dark Ages, when the Dragon King was in a green egg, other dragons disapproved of Cylavia's and Koron's mating partners, because it's not "natural" and they cast off their egg out of the ocean. After a few days, the egg was washed ashore on an island inhabited by Rock Dragons where a female one decided to bask in the sun and she spotted the egg, she was very curious of what it was so she went to investigate it, as she got close to it it began to hatch and Saro was born! She was admired of how cute he looks, so the Rock Dragon dubbed Narala decided to raised Taro as her son and bring the egg shells along to remind her of that day. As Saro began to mature, he left his new home and decided to explore the world. When Saro was sleeping in his cave (who he made for himself), he heard some one grumbling and he decided to investigate, and what it was, was a beautiful princess named Saroette(ironically, her name almost sounds like a female version of Saro's name). She was frightened the second she heard him talk and saw him, but he said he didn't want to hurt her and wondered what's wrong and she said that her father, the king, is forcing her to be married to a prince he and the queen picked out for her(who is NOT her type at all), but she refuses and runs out of the room in rage and into her room crying. She doesn't want to be forced into marriage because the rules say "if the king and queen picks out a husband for the princess to marry, she must marry him by the next three weeks before the king and queens anniversary" and it makes things worse when the rules also say "if the princess finds an admirer on her own, the king and queen will have him executed and she has to marry the one the king and queen picked out only for her". The Princess needed some time to think, so she escaped from the castle and into the forest. Saro was astonished by what she said and he said "That's...that's awful", it was then Saro decided if she wanted to hang out some time sometime and she said "Sure, sounds fun". As three weeks went by and the two were watching the sunrise, it was the time that Xaro asked the princess to marry him. Unknowing to them, one of the kings knights(who was hiding in the bushes)found the princess and Xaro talking, he decided to watch what's going on. Saro then proposes to Saroette and she screams "YES!!!!!!!!!!!" and the knight was shocked to here what the princess said. Saro bellows in happiness, that was when he thought of an idea where to get married, he knows a wizard at an arctic island who's good at planning weddings, so Saro picked up Saroette in his hands and flew off into the sunrise and the knight ran to tell the king what had happened, the king and queen were furious at what they had heard, their own daughter betrayed them and the rules say "if the princess marries a dragon, both will be executed, immediately"! The king sent out the whole army to find his betrayed daughter and Saro. It was then then that Saro and the princess arrived at the cottage of the wizard on a cliff, Agamanasin. It was then Saro began to feel woozy being in a cold climate. The wizard questioned Saroette why she wanted to marry Saro, and as she explained why, Agamanasin said that it's very romantic and decided to set up the wedding immediately. The wizard exclaimed it was time to exchange gifts, Saro's gift was a necklace he made with the shells of the egg he hatched from, Saroette said it's beautiful, but it's too big for her and it reminded her of a potion she and the wizard made, it's made of Saro's scales, tears, horn shavings and spit. What it will do, if aroette drinks the potion she will grow and obtain his looks. At this point, the king, queen and the army found the two reached them on the cliff and the king exclaimed "Halt! Stop this madness!". The princess was shocked to see her father enraged and he said "come along now, daughter, so we can take your head off"(bunch of jerks). "No" said the princess, she began to drink the potion and when the vile was empty, she changed into an exact giant duplicate, almost resembling Saro. The king was horrified to what had happened. It was then, the two dragons slipped and fell on a giant icy raft, then the cliff crumbled into chunks falling onto the two giants, Saro wanted to save his wife by blasting the chunks with his flames, but by the amount of ice he was laying on, it was too late. The two were frozen in an icy tomb and the ice raft broke free from its place. Up above, their ice tomb resembled a heart. They drifted out to sea, never to bee seen again by the king, queen or the army. Thousands of years later, the ice tomb was cracking and the two have finally awoken from their long sleep. It was then, the married couple spotted an island that looks perfect for them, so they swam to it and they both lived happily ever after. Energy System: Saro regains energy by absorbing electricity through his horns Ranged Combat: Saro can emit a deadly stream of flames from his mouth and unlike normal flames, these flames are highly explosive and can force an opponent to step back or fall to the ground. His fire balls can cause damage to opponents as well, but Saro must target his opponent precisely. While charged up fully by anything electric, Saro can zap an opponent if he can get close enough. Saro can use his wings for strong winds. Lastly, should an enemy hold Saro, he will have no choice but to surge a blast of heat from his body, throwing whatever touches him away. And much like a kangaroo(Duncan or Gorosaurus), Saro can perform this attack by using his tail to balance himself and leaning back with his legs forward and kick the opponent back, this move is called "The Kangaroo Kick", in addition, Saro can use the same techniques he does for The Kangaroo Kick, but can do it while running as well(only if the opponent is held in place) Grappling: Saro is an excellent grappler(but not as excellent as Godzilla) and his tail can be used for balance as well. He can also pounce on an opponent as well. Melee Combat: Saro's tail is an excellent primary melee tool. His tail is very flexible and can sometimes be used as a blunt weapon. His talons are also capable of laying down serious damage in melee combat as well. Weakness: Being a cold-blooded reptile, Saro cannot stand cold climates and will begin to get woozy and maybe pass out, especially if the cold surrounds him all around him. But he did it ounce for his wife. Monster Type: Ancient/Magical That's my Kaiju, so tell me what you think about him and here's a funny pic I drew of him as a plush with two other plushes: P.S. guess who the other two are Here's what his theme song, should sound like in the game: Category:Fan Made Monsters